


The Record Girl

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Beatles, The Rolling Stones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Ash loves her boyfriend, Mick a lot but she realizes too late that its time for her heart to change.  (Not the best summary but ah well)





	The Record Girl

“Come on Ash! It could be fun!” My boyfriend and best friend Mick yelled to me as he walked down the streets of Liverpool.

            “And how exactly is stealing records fun?” I yelled back following him.

            “You get this thrill that no drug will ever give you.” His black eyes shined and he grinned hugely. “Besides, you get great new music for free.” He raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly, knowing I have a weakness for music.

I sighed, resignedly. “Oh, alright. But only one time. Just once.” I made him promise. As I ran up beside him I thought to myself,

_I hope we survive…_

We met up with my other best friend and Mick’s band mate, Brian in front of the store.

            “Whatcha doin’ here Jonesy?” I was surprised to see quiet, shy Bri here on this little thrill trip.

            “I’d ask you the same thing, Jensen.” He retorted, crossing his arms clearly waiting for some kind of big explanation.

            “Mick talked me into it.” I admitted, feeling a little foolish.

            “He did the same for me. Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

            “I hope you’re right.”

We all entered the store and began sliding records off the shelves, stuffing them everywhere we could. I will just say that I’m not touching the records the boys grabbed with a ten inch pole. Then we quietly scampered out of the store. But unfortunately for us the owner saw most of our shoplifting and suddenly we heard sirens wailing.

            “SHOOT!! SCATTER!!” Mick screamed at the top of his lungs. Mick and I headed one way and Bri ran the other. Mick and I ran and ran until we couldn’t any longer. Our feet hurt as we ducked into an alley.

            “Wasn’t that a thrill to last a lifetime??” Mick asked in between breaths.

            “Not…Exactly.” I puffed. My light brown hair was all disheveled under my ball cap. Yes I’m a girl and I wear a baseball cap.

            “Aw, Come on, Ash. You gotta admit that was fun!”

            “No, it wasn’t. I now can barely breathe and not only that but I nicked Beatles records!” I looked down at what I thought was going to be good records but they weren’t. I threw them out of the alley disgusted. This caught Mick's attention

            “ASHLEIGH!! YOU’RE THROWING THEM OUT IN PLAIN VIEW!!” Mick was angry suddenly. He dove to catch some of the disks hitting the ground. Next he knew a police officer grabbed his shirt. Another one grabbed my arm and held tight. My eyes were tearing up in pain.

            “Lemme go!! Those weren’t mine! They’re hers! She stole them!! I was an innocent bystander. She tricked me into taking them for her!!” Mick lied. I felt fury boil inside me. THAT LYING LITTLE… It all came out in one explosive kick to the poor officer’s gullet. He grunted and slumped down, relaxing his grip on my arm.

            “For the record, I. Have. Never. Liked. Your. Music. Either.” I said letting venom leak into every word coming out of my mouth and turning to Mick. His eyes grew wide with hurt. But I no longer cared. I left him in the police officer’s grip and ran out of the alley.

 

            I was so angry. As I was in a blinding fury, clearly not watching where I was going, hot tears stung my eyes and threatened to fall. I brushed them away and ran right into a cushy pole…? The impact knocked me onto my toosh.

            “I’m so sorry, love. Are you alright?” Someone asked me. I looked up and saw a boy about my age maybe a little older. He had kind brown eyes and light brown hair a similar shade to mine. His smile was sincere if a little cocky. He radiated confidence.

            “I’m fine.” I said, quickly popping up feeling more than a little embarrassed.

            “That’s good. My name is Lennon, John Lennon.” He stuck out his hand.

            “Ash Jensen.” I shook it. His grip was firm as if he had been shaking hands a lot. I noticed how warm his hand was as well. It felt…good.

            “Um… could I have my hand back, dearest?” John tried to pry his hand out of mine.

            “Oh, sorry.” I apologized, blushing. I immediately let go.

            “So what brings you to this dismal little town of Liddypool?” He asked offering me his arm. _A real gentleman._ I smiled to myself and linked my arm with his.

            “My Londoner boyfriend decided to come here and take some records… Then he betrayed me to the coppers.” I said, not trying to hide the bitterness in my voice.

            “Wow, love. That’s harsh. Why would he do that?”

            “Because he’s a rockstar. They’re all dirty little…” I didn’t even know the words to say just then. Everything I wanted to say just didn’t sound right. Nor were they all that appropriate.

            “Not all rockstars are like that, dear. I promise you that.” John winked at me as if he knew something I obviously didn’t.

            “Oh? And you know some that are better? Better than…The Rolling Stones?” I challenged him with my eyes. He had the nerve to not only accept my challenge but also come up with a competitor.

            “What about The Beatles?” I scoffed.

            “Those little pop freaks? Goodness me no. They couldn’t bop out a tune if it hit them on the head.” John spun me around and glared daggers at me.

            “Take that back.” He took a deep breath and tried again, a bit calmer this time.

“Take it back, my dear or you will sorrowfully regret it.” He looked as angry as I had felt only moments earlier.

            “Why? Do you know them??” I laughed, disbelievingly.

            “I might.” He said, turning away from me. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I was actually holding a civilized conversation with a Beatles fan. And not only that but it wasn’t a female. And he was pretty cute, if I do say so myself.

            “Alright. Take me to them, then.” I said, another challenge. I could tell I was going to like this kid. He’s like me.

            “I will.” And with that he offered me his arm again and we walked together.

After about 10 minutes of walking we got to a brick building that read Abbey Road Studios.

            “Here we are.” John said with a mischievous grin.

            “Let’s go in, then.” I nodded at him. He happily strode into the door. He lead me to Studio number 2 where three other boys stood waiting.

            “Ello you lot. I brought a bird in today who doesn’t like our music.” I rubbed my ears to clear them. I couldn’t believe this.

            “ _OUR??_ You’re one of them??” I asked incredulously.

            “Surprise!!” Lennon said, a childlike mischief in his eyes and a huge smile plastered to his face.

 


End file.
